Life Lost, Life found
by JenLea
Summary: When an error costs the life of Amy's child, she seeks comfort from an unlikely source. Lita/RVD LAST CHAPTER!!
1. Prologue

Amy looked at Brock as she had another contraction. She had never been in so much pain and couldn't stand the sight of the man who had gotten her pregnant.

"Relax, Amy, it's almost over" Brock whispered. Amy sighed. 

"Alright, Amy, ready to have a baby?" Dr. Robyn Halliwell asked. Amy decided she hated her. 

"Yes, I've been in labor for 30 straight hours." she moaned. Dr. Halliwell slipped a gloved hand under the blanket. 

"Well, wouldn't you know it? You're 10 centimeters" she said, sounding surprised. 

"Something's wrong with the baby. She just kicked really hard." Amy told her. Dr. Halliwell looked at her.

"I guess your little one is more eager to get into the world, then, we thought." she remarked. Amy knew better. It was a mother's instinct.

As if on cue, the fetal monitors began to beep, alerting Dr. Halliwell to a problem. She watched as the fetal heart tones went lower and lower. Amy looked at Brock, a mixture of fear and wonder written on her face. The look in her eyes clearly said the same thing she was thinking. Why wasn't she doing something? 

Her instinct kicked in. Amy had Brock get a nurse as she began to push with Mother Nature as her only guidance. She watched in horror as the heart tones disappeared. 

Taralyn, a nurse, ran in. She looked at Amy and seemed to look worried. 

"Ok, Amy, everything will be fine. It's a little complication." Taralyn told her. She stuck her gloved hands under the blanket. 

"Push, 123456 and breathe. You're doing great. Just relax. One more big push should do it." Amy pushed with all her might. "You have a daughter."

A doctor, neither Amy, nor Brock recognized ran in.

"Tara, bag her. Get her on a monitor." 

Forty minutes later… Dr. Eugene Zimmerman, the resident pediatrician looked up at a clock.

"Time of death, 16:43. Clean her up and let the parents hold her," he told Taralyn. She nodded slowly. "Ms. Dumas, Mr. Lesnar, hospital management will be to discuss a dreadful error." he told them. Amy looked at Brock and wondered what Dr. Zimmerman was talking about. 

"My deepest condolences to you. May I ask what her name is?" Taralyn asked as she handed the lifeless bundle to Amy.

"When I was pregnant, we couldn't decide on a name for her. We found out I was pregnant in Dublin. Her name is Ireland Reine" Amy said. She looked at the baby and silently prayed for her to stir.

"You didn't hear this from me. Dr. Halliwell isn't a doctor any longer. She's schizophrenic. That's why she didn't do anything. She told me she heard a voice that told her if she tried to help you, she would die" Taralyn told them. Amy gasped. 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Joshua Tracy, head of the maternity ward, walked into Amy's room. He had just been informed of a grave error that had cost a patient her child. He knew he would have to keep the incident silent. If word got out that they'd let a schizophrenic doctor near a patient and it cost the patient her child, the hospital would simply go under. 

"Ms Dumas, I'm Dr. Joshua Tracy, head of Obstetrics. I'm afraid I have to inform you of a grave error," he said. Amy looked up at him, her face tear-stained. 

"Yes?" she asked as she cradled her daughter. 

"Dr. Robyn Halliwell should never have been allowed near you. She suffers from a mental disorder, known as Schizophrenia. That simply means that she's prone to erratic behavior and hallucinations. She was convinced helping you when the heart rate went down would be fatal." Dr. Tracy explained. The look of sorrow in her eyes instantly hardened.

"If she wasn't supposed to be practicing medicine, how is it that for the last twelve hours of my labor she was my primary care giver?" Amy asked.

"A new nurse screwed up. Dr. Halliwell had the necessary identification to get in. " Dr. Tracy said. "I'm very sorry you lost It.," he told her.

"It? You dare call my child it? Ireland was very real. She is a girl and should be treated like she actually lived. The time we had with her was spent growing within me, but we got to know her. Did you know she loved Neapolitan ice cream? Did you know she responded to her dad's voice? If you are going to come in here and tell me your hospital caused a fatal error, you can at least show my child a little respect." Amy said. She looked at her child and began to sob.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Brock walked outside, after making sure Amy was asleep. The day had been pure hell. They had lost their daughter to a grave error and it was killing him. 

"Excuse me, are you a new father?" a man, who Brock put at about 16, 17 asked.

"Something like that. What about you?" Brock asked in response.

"No, my sister had a baby, beautiful little girl. Her name is Carly Skye. What about you?" the man asked. 

"My girlfriend had a stillbirth. A beautiful little girl, Ireland Reine." Brock replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. You've given her a lovely name, though," the man said. 

"Thank you" Brock said. He got up and walked down the street. He just wanted to get away from the hospital for a little while.

A million thoughts were going through his head. The biggest one was why weren't the new nurses informed of Robyn Halliwell's mental condition. He felt that he should have immediately known something was wrong when Robyn Halliwell seemed surprised that Amy was ten centimeters dilated. 

He looked at a sign and decided the beach was the perfect spot to cry. After all, he would have to remain strong for Amy. 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Disclaimer: I own no one. Anyone remotely recognizable is owned by the WWE. Robyn Halliwell, Taralyn (The nurse) and Dr. Joshua Tracy are owned by me.

This is the prologue 


	2. Chapter 1

Amy walked into the house. She was coming home without her precious baby and it was breaking her heart. The hospital had put her on a suicide watch after she told Brock, within earshot of a nurse, that she wished she could just die. It was the words of a grieving mother. Brock had known she hadn't meant it. He knew at the moment the comment was made that she was still raw from the preventable death of her daughter.

"Brock, I'm going to go lay down," she told him. It killed her knowing that Ireland's death could have been prevented. She had strangled after the umbilical cord had gotten stuck around her neck. Taralyn, the nurse, who had bothered to take special interest in Amy's case had told her that a simple ultrasound would have detected the error and that normally ultrasounds were given every six hours to check cord position and position of the baby. 

"Go ahead." he said, knowing very well that she was heading to the nursery. 

As Brock had predicted, she walked upstairs and into the nursery. It was painted mint green with a white clover trim. They had walked long and hard to make it perfect. She picked up a bear that was pale pink. It was wearing a t-shirt that read, "Ireland Reine Lesnar, expected August 5th, 2003." 

"Oh, Ireland" she thought. Her hand drifted down to her stomach. She found it hard to believe that her baby was dead. She expected to wake up at any moment with a kick from Ireland. She sat in the white rocker and clutched the bear to her chest. She began to cry. She knew it wouldn't be the last time she cried for her lost child.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Dr. Tracy looked at the patient file. He was trying to figure out how to handle the lawsuit. Amy Dumas and Brock Lesnar were suing the hospital for negligence and malpractice. He honestly felt for the couple but he knew he could never get involved personally.

"What went wrong? Robyn should never have been allowed near this patient. I feel horrible. This couple shouldn't have to bury their daughter," he thought. He felt responsible. He had been in the middle of a particularly difficult c-section, when the page had come in. "I should have responded. I would have known in time that Robyn was practicing medicine," he thought. He knew he couldn't blame himself. 

"Dr. Tracy, your lawyer is on three." Jane, his secretary said. He set down the file and picked up the phone.

"Talk to me, Pete" he said.

"This is concerning the Lesnar case. All they want is a written apology, a small monetary settlement and your promise that Robyn Halliwell will never practice medicine again."

"No, I won't do it. I want to apologize personally." 

"Josh, I can't let you do that. You would be admitting guilt. Bad idea."

"Fine" Dr. Tracy agreed.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Brock walked into the nursery to find Amy crying. His heart broke in two. 

"Amy, while they had you in the psych ward, Taralyn given me a hand painted wooden box. The hospital traditionally gives you memories of your baby. Things associated with the labor and delivery. She felt that since we had lost her to an error by one of the nurses in the shift before her, it was the least she could do. Would you like to see its contents?" Brock asked. Amy turned to him.

"Yes, I would." she replied. He walked downstairs and grabbed a chest off the couch. He walked upstairs to find her looking at the window. Her eyes were filled tears.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````Author here! 

Sorry this chapter is so short. They're wiping my computer's memory and I need to get this up before I lose it.

Once again, I own no one recognizable and Dr. Tracy is still one of my creations. 


	3. Chapter 2

Amy watched Brock as he slept. It had been three weeks since her daughter's death and a new crisis had emerged. The hospital had somehow misplaced Ireland's body. Amy sighed. She was dealing with so much.

She quickly dressed and crept to the door. She needed to clear her brain. She hated herself. She quickly passed the nursery door. She couldn't help but turn to look. She looked down at her arms and felt the familiar ache. For a week now, her arms would physically ache to hold her baby. It drove her crazy. 

"Oh, Ireland." she thought. Against her better judgment, she opened the door and walked into the silent nursery. She turned the light on and peered into the crib. She picked up the bear and walked outside. She had to get out of there. She felt like the walls were closing in on her.

"Alright, let's see. Why don't I just walk until I can't walk anymore and see where it takes me?" she thought.

Three hours later… She finally stopped at a beach. She had walked until she could walk no longer. Her feet hurt, but she didn't care. Her mind was cleared as best as it could. 

As she slowly crossed the sand in the cold, silent morn, she noticed somebody sitting on a sand dune, just watching the waves. She approached the figure. She gasped as she recognized it. It was her old friend.

"Amy, is that you?" he asked softly. She got up on the dune, next to him.

"Yes, it is." she said. She turned and faced the ocean.

"Amy, what's wrong?" he asked. She looked at him.

"You first" Amy replied.

"Trish left me. I'm not good enough anymore. I walked in on her sleeping with the pool cleaner. I feel horrible and watching these waves just makes me feel better. You?" he replied. She looked at him.

"My daughter, Ireland was stillborn, about three weeks ago. She died after her umbilical cord got wrapped around her neck. The hospital let a schizophrenic doctor in my room. A voice told her if she bothered to help me, she would die. We're suing the hospital, but it's giving us little comfort. They lost her body. We can't properly bury her," she explained

"Oh, Amy, I'm sorry to hear that. Where do you live?" he asked. 

"Raleigh." she replied.

"How did you get here?" he asked.

"I walked" she replied, her eyes still fixed intently upon the ocean.

"Amy, can I invite you into my home? You've obviously come a long way." he replied. She slid off the sand dune. He led Amy to the blue Toyota. She opened the door and slid in.

One hour later… He looked over at Amy and realized she was sound asleep. He couldn't believe she had walked all the way from Raleigh.

Picking up his phone, he dialed Brock's cell phone number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Brock, it's Rob" 

"Szatkowski?" 

"Yeah, listen, I have Amy here. Apparently, she walked from Raleigh to Charlotte. What should I do?" 

"You have Amy?" 

"Yeah, she's sleeping."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, she's snoring. Why?"

"Leave her. When she wakes up, bring her back" 

"Why?"

"Amy hasn't slept well in a week. It's due to Ireland's passing. Right after her death, Amy was placed in a 72-hour psych hold. She was still raw from losing Ireland and she says I wish I could die. The hospital lost her body and Amy's either livid with the hospital or mourning Ireland."

"Oh, I am so sorry to hear that. How are you handling it?"

"In all truth, not well. It breaks my heart seeing Amy like this. She's a shadow of her former self. She used to be full of life and spirit. That hospital's ruined her!" 

"I know. She found me on the sand dunes and she does look terrible"

"Rob, this is a big favor, but since she's so calm, could she stay with you a little while? I want to give her a chance to grieve without the nursery near by."

"Fine by me."

"I've got to go. Bye" Brock said, hanging up. Rob peered over at Amy. She was sleeping soundly, with a lime green bear held to her chest. 

Two days later… Rob woke up to find Amy gone. He threw on his pants and drove to the beach where they had met. He knew she felt horrible. 

"Amy, where are you?" he asked, wishing he had brought a flashlight. 

Finally in the distance, he spotted a dim light. He just knew it was her.

"Amy, wait up!" he called into the bleak darkness. Just as he had expected, she was sitting on the dune, crying.

"Rob, what are you doing here?" she asked innocently. He couldn't but sigh.

"You weren't in bed. I promised Brock I would care for you in your fragile state of mind; just relax" he told her.

"Couldn't sleep. I heard her crying" Amy told him. She looked out at the ocean. "Do you ever wish you could change the past?" she asked.

"Occasionally, why?" 

"Well, I would love to change the past. Just stop myself from going to that particular hospital" Amy told him.

"Amy, everything happens for a reason." Rob told her.

"Tell it to my broken heart." she responded. He looked slightly embarrassed.

"Amy, I didn't mean it like that." he replied. She looked at him. 

"I know. I just get really upset with stupid comments. I was in the hospital, the psych nurse actually came up to me and said "I know what you're going through. My cat just died" I was livid!" Amy told him. She leaned back into Rob's arms.

"Ireland is such pretty name. What was her middle name?" Rob asked.

"Reine." Amy replied. 

"What is the worst thing you've gone through since the death of your child?" Rob asked.

"The worst thing so far was me arguing with the hospital when I felt myself leaking" she admitted. 

"You poor thing" He said. She looked out at the ocean.

"Rob, why are you being so kind?" Amy asked. 

"I just am" he said. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Disclaimer: Once again, I own no one. They belong to the WWE 


	4. Chapter 3

Amy looked at the urn in her hands. She couldn't believe what she was holding were the mortal remains of her child. The hospital had accidentally sent the child's body to a medical school. They had cremated her.

"Are you sure you want to spread the ashes here?" Brock asked. 

"Yes, in the month I was here, this beach has brought me so much comfort." she told him. She walked onto the dune and spread the ashes of her precious daughter.

With tears pouring down her face, she stepped off the dune and handed the urn back to Brock. 

"Brock, I want to stay. Rob has been so kind." Amy told him. He looked at her.

"Amy, are you breaking up with me?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I'm not. I want to separate for a little while. Get my head on straight. Losing Ireland has really made me think." Amy replied honestly. 

"Why? That's all I want to know. Last week, you told me you loved me. Was that a lie?" he asked.

"No, it wasn't. I will never truly stop loving you. Times might change. We might fall in love again. We might meet new people. You will always be loved. You gave me the best gift ever and I will always love you for that. Brock, you'll make some other woman very happy. I can guarantee that" Amy told him. She walked off the beach.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Brock watched the steering wheel as he drove back to Raleigh. He couldn't believe she had broken up with him. Amy had meant the world to him. It wasn't like a love like her was easy to find. 

"Oh, Amy, I know you miss Ireland but why did you have to break my heart?" he wondered.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Amy walked to Rob's condo. She couldn't believe she had just killed his heart. Brock was her first love. She just felt horrible. 

"Amy, are you ok?" Rob asked as he appeared in the front hall.

"Yes, I am. I just separated with Brock." she replied. Tears began flowing down her face. Rob immediately walked over to her and held her as she cried. "Nothing goes right for me anymore. First, I lost Ireland, then, our relationship was strained to the point where we couldn't be together. Dear God, what is it?" she sobbed. 

"Um, Amy, don't worry. The pieces will fall into place," he whispered. She looked at him. "Amy, could I take you out to dinner?" he asked. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Disclaimer: I own no one. They are the property of the WWE. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

A/N- Sorry if you think this chapter sucked. I was suffering from a mind case of writer's block

Next chapter will be longer and better, I promise 


	5. Chapter 4

Amy hated to admit it. Six months had passed since her break-up with Brock. Rob had helped her through the pain of losing Brock. He had comforted her while she was arguing with the hospital over the location of her child's body. She was starting to have feelings for him and she was near certain they were love. 

"Amy, are you cooking dinner or am I?" Rob asked.

"I am, Hon" she replied.

"Any idea what's on the menu?" Rob asked.

"Yes, we will be having breakfast for dinner. Bacon, eggs, fried potatoes and toast. Orange juice on the side" she replied.

"Sounds good." he said. She looked at him. Before either could realize what came over them, their lips met in a kiss. 

"Rob, I've got to go," she muttered. She grabbed her jacket and left the house.

After coming to his senses, he grabbed his coat and left. On his search for her, he was silently cursing himself for kissing her.

He pulled into the beach parking lot. 

As he scanned the distance, his eyes fell upon the dunes where she had discovered him. Sure enough, he saw her familiar figure. 

"Amy!" he called into the distance. The figure turned around and beckoned him.

Rob approached her.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

"You spread the ashes of your child here. We met again on this very beach. Considering your history here, it was obvious" he replied honestly. 

"Oh" she replied. 

"Amy, I'm sorry if I offended you." he replied.

"You didn't offend me. I enjoyed it. It just startled me" she replied. He looked at her with a sigh of relief. 

"Oh, I thought I offended you" he said.

"No, Rob, can I tell you something?" she asked.

"Anything, Ames" he replied.

"I think I'm falling in love with you" she admitted. He looked at her. 

"Amy, I don't know what to say," he told her. She turned from him.

"I knew it was a bad idea," she said, shaking her head.

"No, all I can say is that I think I am falling in love with you" he admitted. She looked at him with tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, Rob" was all she could get out. He slipped his arms around her. 

"Shh, Amy, it's ok" he whispered. She looked up at him. 

"You do realize things will never be the same between us again, right?" she asked.

"Yes, I honestly don't care. From the first time I met you, I felt we would be together" Rob admitted. She sat down and stared out at the ocean. He sat behind her and let her lean into his arms.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?" she asked. He looked at her.

"Yes, it is. Look at the stars. Right above us is Andromeda" Rob told her. She looked at him.

"Wow, that's pretty" she commented. She looked at Rob.

"Amy, if this happening too fast, please tell me. You just lost your daughter." Rob said.

"I lost her eight months ago. It still hurts, but I have a feeling that although I'll never stop thinking about her, it's time to move on. Sure, every now and then, the fact she's gone will upset me, like on her birthday, but I can talk about her without crying" Amy said. 

"Tell me about Ireland. If you don't mind," he told her.

"Well, I found out I was pregnant on December 21st. I was six weeks along. The first time she kicked was on February 12. I went into labor on August 3rd, two days from my supposed due date. I remained in labor for 30 hours. That woman took care of me for twelve of them. We didn't think anything was wrong until she seemed surprised that I was ten centimeters. We finally realized something was wrong when Ireland's heart rate started going down and she wasn't doing anything. A nurse named Taralyn delivered Ireland and this wonderful doctor named Dr. Eugene Zimmerman and Taralyn tried to save her. Taralyn was an angel. She sat with us for three hours after Ireland's passing, just listening to us grieve. Brock sent me something, not too long ago. He and I still stay in contact. It was a box of memories from my pregnancy with her. He only requested to keep her handprints for a short time. He sent them back. He got a tattoo of them on the back of his neck. He told me it was like what I got on my left shoulder. That was her footprints with her name" Amy said.

"Could I see it?" he asked. She slipped her left side out of her jacket and eased up her sleeve. She revealed her tattoo.

"I can never forget now," she said. He looked at her. 

"Amy, seasons come and seasons go, times change. When you're blessed with the love of somebody, you never forget. I can't say I know what you're going through, but it's been seven months since Trish left and I haven't forgotten," he told her. She looked into his eyes.

"Rob, do you think Ireland's watching me?" she asked. He looked at her as he struggled about how to respond.

"Yes, she is. Amy, you are a phenomenal woman. Someday, you will make a great mother. I'm not saying you aren't a mother to an angel. What I'm saying is that when you get the chance to raise a child, no wait, that sounds worse!" he explained. She smiled at how he tried to make her feel better. 

"Go on, I understand what you are trying to tell me" she said. 

"When you get the chance to raise a child, you will make an excellent mother," he told her. She looked at him.

"Oh, Rob, you don't know how much you've made my day." she said. A light rain began to fall.

"Forget cooking. Why don't I take you out to Pelicchi's for dinner? Consider it a first date," he said. She looked at him as she slipped her jacket on.

"Ok, you've got a date!" she exclaimed.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Disclaimer: I own no one, except for Ireland. Anyone recognizable belongs to the WWE

Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I certainly enjoyed writing it. By the way, don't forget to review! 


	6. Chapter 5

        Amy looked at the stick in disbelief. She couldn't believe it was predicting her destiny. It scared her silly. 

          She was pregnant; again.

          "Oh my God, what am I going to do?" she thought. She began to cry. The last time this had occurred she had been overjoyed, now her emotions were a jumble of fear, love and worry. She wasn't sure what she was feeling. 

          "Amy, where are you?" Rob asked. She hid the test, in fear that he would discover it and leave her. 

          "In here!" she exclaimed softly. He walked in, to find her crying.

          "Amy, why are you crying?" he asked, surprised. She looked at him.

          "No reason, I just felt like crying." She replied.

          "Well, would you step into the kitchen? I need your opinion on something," he said with a smile. She got up and followed him into the kitchen. "What do you think?" he asked, referring to the refrigerator.

          She let out a loud gasp as she realized in refrigerator magnets, it spelled out "Marry me". She looked at him.

          "Well?" he asked. 

          "I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed tearfully as she ran out. Rob looked at himself and ran out to chase her. __

          "Amy, where are you?" he thought as he drove out of the driveway.

          He couldn't believe she would leave him over the fact she was pregnant. He cared for her a great deal and would love their child.

          "How far could she have gotten?" he thought. Then, he remembered he was talking about somebody, who in a fit of grief, walked to Charlotte from Raleigh. 

          The thoughts he was experiencing were indescribable.  

          After checking her normal hiding spot, the beach, he couldn't think of anywhere else to look.

          "Amy, why can't you see I would love you anyway?" he thought as he drove aimlessly around Charlotte. 

          _"I love watching the stars. It makes me feel closer to __Ireland__. I might never get the chance to hold my baby again, but being able to see the stars makes me believe the brightest star is her telling me that she's watching over me" _

          He remembered her telling him this. Now, all he had to do was think where in the area the stars were at their brightest. 

          "That's it!" he thought, struck with a sudden idea.

          There was an area, near by where the stars were at their brightest. It was 3 miles away but he knew distance was never a problem for Amy. 

          "I hope she's here," he thought as he tried to reach her. 

          After twenty minutes of driving, he pulled into the spot. He stepped out of the car and looked up. 

          The spot was on top of a hill. He carefully climbed it to find her sitting there, reflecting on the stars.

          "It's beautiful here, isn't it?" he asked as he looked at the stars.

          "Yes, it is" Amy said, ignoring the person behind her.

          "Here" he said as he handed her a white rose. On the way there, he had also stopped to pick up a single white rose. 

          "I can't expect this. I've got a boyfriend," Amy mumbled, still not turning around. 

          "Amy, its Rob" he told her. She looked at him. 

          "Rob, how did you find me?" she asked, surprised.

          "Well, I really wasn't sure where you would be. It took a little bit of thinking but then, I realized something you told me." He replied. She looked confused.

          "You told me that you loved watching the stars. Since you weren't at the beach, then, it was only obvious that you were here." Rob said. "Why did you run?" he asked.

          "I was afraid that you would leave" she admitted.

          "Darling, I love you and I'll love our child no matter what" Rob told her.

          "What if I lose our baby?" she asked.

          "God forbid that happens I will love you anyway." He told her. 

          "Oh, Rob" she said. She leaned back into his arms. 

          "Amy, would you marry me?" he asked.

          "Yes, I would. Rob, I love you" she said. He gently took her hand in his.

          "I love you, too" he replied as he slid a ring on her finger.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Disclaimer: I own nothing. They are the property of WWE. No copyright infringement is intended

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

          Sclub gal here,

          Hope you enjoyed another chapter of Life lost, Life found.

          I apologize for any geographical errors; I've never been in the places I write about


	7. Chapter 6

          Amy looked at the old house as Rob parked the rental van. She couldn't believe he had convinced her to spend Christmas there. She couldn't believe he had convinced Matt and Torrie, Jeff and Nidia and Nora and Shane to spend Christmas there.

          The house was painted a drab gray and looked pretty run down. She couldn't believe he had rented it without seeing it first. 

          "Rob, is this really it?" she asked, looking at it.

          "Yes, I know it's rundown. It sounded better over the phone, Darling. Relax, he assured me it was quiet," he said. At that very moment, the silence was broken by a piercing scream.

          "MOM! CHRIS IS BEING A JERK!" she heard somebody scream. She turned to see a girl running into an equally rundown house. 

          "Rob, I am 15 weeks pregnant. Unless you want to sleep on the couch for the next six months, you will figure out something!" she exclaimed, her hand resting on her slight bump of a belly.

          "Amy, they will be fine; I want you to concentrate on relaxing. You are pregnant, relax" Rob told her. She looked at him. 

`         "Rob, don't use the fact I'm pregnant against me." Amy said. 

          "This is it?" Nidia asked, surprised as she too examined the house.

          "I'm sorry I rented it without checking it out. My fiancée has already pointed this out several times." Rob said. 

          "It's okay" Shane said, trying to remain optimistic. Rob could tell he thought it was a dump. 

          "Come on, let's see what it looks like from the inside" Nora suggested. She looked at the house next door. 

          Rob opened the door and was surprised to see it hadn't been open in ages. It smelled of must and dirt.

          "Rob, we can't stay here! It's a dump, who knows what is in here?" Amy asked with a loud cough.

          "We'll air it out and see if we can stay with the neighbors for the night. Amy, we can't break the lease. We do that, then, they take us to court and we can never leave Massachusetts." Rob said. Amy looked at her stomach and gasped. 

          "What is it?" he asked. She looked at him as she shook her head in disbelief. 

          "Rob, the baby, I think she just kicked!" Amy exclaimed excitedly. Rob looked at her.

          "Are you sure?" he asked, surprised. She nodded.

          "It was a flutter, it felt so odd" Amy said as her hand slid down to her belly. Rob set his hand over hers and sighed when he realized he could feel nothing.

          "Don't feel bad. It's normal for men not to be able to feel the baby move for a little while. It took me three weeks after Corigan started kicking to be able to feel it!" Shane said as he gently embraced Nora's belly. 

          "Corigan? That's an interesting name. Is it male or female?" Nidia asked. Nora looked at Shane.

          "It's feminine." Shane replied. 

          "I see" Nidia replied.

          "We're having a girl. Her name is Katrina Rose." Nidia said.

          "That is pretty" Amy said, as she looked at Rob. He gently embraced her belly.

          "Are you going to find out what you're having?" Matt asked them.

          "We haven't decided yet. We don't have my first sonogram until twenty weeks!" Amy exclaimed.  Torrie sighed.

          "Let's go meet the neighbors" she suggested. Matt set his hand on her belly.

          "Tor, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

          "I've got a mild case of Sciatica, I'm nauseous and I'm full of pregnancy aches" she replied. 

          "Do I know the feeling!" Nora exclaimed, with a laugh. They walked outside and over to the house next door.

          Amy cautiously knocked on the door.  A friendly looking woman opened it.

          "Hi, we just moved in next door" Amy said, extending her hand. 

          "I'm Judy Wypiniski. Won't you come in?" she offered. They followed her into the house. Amy noted that like the front it was run down. 

          They took a seat at the kitchen table and the introductions began. 

          "Nice to meet you all. So, you're staying at the old Chawster place? Gosh, I don't think anyone's lived there for five years!" Judy exclaimed after the introductions ended. 

          "We know, based on the scent" Torrie replied.

          "I've  noticed you're all expecting. Would you like to stay here until you can air and clean out the Chawster house?" Judy asked.

          "We can't impose" Amy  said.

          "No, I insist" Judy told them.

          "Okay" Amy agreed.

          Two days later… Rob walked up to her, He looked relieved.

          "We can finally move in!" he exclaimed happily. Even though the Wypiniski's were kind, after two days, everyone was going a little crazy.

          Later that day… Nora sighed as she collapsed on the couch. After settling in the house, everyone was tired, bit the woman especially. 

          "Don't they make maternity clothes that don't make you look huge?" Nora asked as she smoothed down the front of her black Merino sweater.

          "I highly doubt it. I went into a maternity store, looking for a turtleneck. This is it," Nidia said, referring to what she was wearing, "And I still look like a blimp!" 

          "I know the feeling!" Torrie exclaimed.

          "So, what do you want to talk about?" Amy asked.

          "I got an idea! The miracle that got us pregnant" Torrie replied. Amy nearly spit out a mouthful of ginger ale.

          "You mean sex?" she asked, surprised.

          "Not that! I mean our periods! How old were you and where were you when you first got it?" Torrie said.      

          "Sounds interesting," Amy said as she lay on the couch. 

          "I don't think so." Nidia commented. She looked at Nora.

          "I think it would be interesting" Nora commented.

          "Never mind. Any ideas what we can do?" Torrie asked.                           "Go shopping?" Nora suggested.

                   "As interesting as that sounds, there's a 45 minute drive to the nearest mall" Amy told her.

          "Amy, we all love Rob dearly. Next time we decide to spend a holiday together, somebody else will find a place to live and no little towns!" Nidia exclaimed. 

          "I'm sorry, Guys!" Amy exclaimed softly. She began to cry.

          "Girl, we didn't mean to make you cry" Nidia said. She wiped her eyes.

          "Hormones" She replied.

          "Oh, Girls, who wants pizza?" Shane called.

          All four women struggled to their feet. They wandered into the kitchen, to find the guys carrying seven boxes of pizza.

          "We're not having guests, are we?" Torrie asked.

          "No, we wanted to be able to eat. Three pizzas with four pregnant women, doesn't add up" Shane said. Nora slapped him in the back of the head.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Disclaimer: I own no one. They are the property of the WWE and themselves

          Hope you enjoyed chapter 7 


	8. Chapter 7

          Amy looked at Rob as they entered the doctor's office. They were heading to her first ultrasound. They were still in Massachusetts. In fact, they weren't leaving until February. 

          "How is our baby?" he asked her. She looked at him.

          "Baby is fine, it's sleeping at the moment" Amy replied as she gently caressed her belly. 

          "Amy, was this trip a waste of time?" Rob asked.

          "No, Sweetie, it wasn't" she replied, looking around.

          "Amy Dumas?" A technician called. She got to her feet with Rob's help. They followed the technician to the exam room.

          "Ok, we are going to do a sonogram. One question, do you want to know what you're having?" The technician asked.

          "Yes, we do" Amy replied. She looked at Rob.

          "Only if it's healthy. Amy had a stillbirth about a year ago. We're trying not to get too attached to the thought of being parents" Rob added.

          "It's hard, isn't it? You get so used to the idea of a little person, that losing them is even more tragic" The technician said. "By the way, my name is Julie. What do you want?" 

          "Me, a girl, I'm sure Rob wants a boy" Amy replied. 

          "No, actually, I want a girl" Rob told her. Julie dimmed the lights.

          "We can see the image better. Would you mind lifting your shirt?" Julie asked. Amy lifted her shirt up around her bra.

          "Whoa, you're huge" Rob commented. Amy glared at him.

          "Rob, unless you want Amy to kick you out of bed, then, I'd recommend keeping your mouth shut when it comes to comments like that" Julie said. 

          "Sorry, Dear" Rob said, looking at her.

          "Look at the screen" Julie said as the baby's heartbeat filled the room. Amy immediately noticed something odd. The heartbeat was faster than she thought it should be. "What do we have here?" 

          "What's wrong with my baby?" Amy asked, looking at the screen. 

"Babies, Amy" Julie said. Amy looked at her.

"Babies as in twins?" Amy asked. Julie nodded. "Twins as in two babies born at the same time?" 

          "Yes, twins. Baby A, right here" she said, pointing to an area on the screen. "Appears to be a girl" Amy looked silently in awe. "Baby B appears to be also a girl" 

          "Wow," was all she could mutter. Amy looked at Rob, who was looking very pale. "Don't faint, Rob" He steadied himself quickly. 

          "Sorry, just a little shocked" he admitted. He looked embarrassed at the prospect of almost fainting.

          "Don't be" Julie told him. He looked lovingly at the screen. 

          Two hours later… Amy sat down and looked at the blank page. She was trying to write a letter to her unborn children. She had done the same thing with Ireland. She was afraid if she did that then it was being too confident. She didn't take them for granted.

          "My dear Desiree, You, your sister and I have been sharing a body for the last twenty weeks. I have never felt a more active baby. Even, your half sister, Ireland wasn't as active. She was semi calm, for most of the pregnancy. I feel awkward writing this. For the last few weeks ever since you've started kicking, I've been trying not to get too attached to the idea of being a mother. Don't get me wrong; you and Rhiannon are wanted, but I don't want to get attached and lose you. I don't want either of you to die, but I've learned that it only takes seconds for things to go wrong. Your name refers to "Desired Child" which is what you truly are. Approximately 16 months ago, I delivered another child; a girl named Ireland Reine. She was beautiful; she looked just like my then fiancé, Brock. She was born still. All that means is that she was born dead. It broke my heart, knowing I would never hold my precious baby. One night in a fit of grief, I walked to Charlotte, North Carolina, all the way from Raleigh. Sitting on the beach was my old friend and your father, Rob. I lived with him for 7 months before I admitted my feelings to him. You and Marielle were conceived not long after. Actually, it was about 3 months after we started seeing each other. When I saw the positive pregnancy test, my first thoughts were of pure joy and amazement. I simply couldn't believe I was pregnant again. My thoughts of joy quickly turned to panic and fear. I couldn't believe I might lose my baby. I love you so much, Little One. Every morning you greet me with a kick. It's your way of saying don't worry, Mommy, I'm still here. Each day, I worry you won't kick and I'll lose you forever. I'll never forget Ireland but that doesn't mean I'll love you any less. I honestly can't believe I'm having twins. I'm in an absolute state of shock. Twins don't run in my family, so, to discover all the activity I've been experiencing is actually the work of TWO healthy baby girls. Daddy and I, we've chosen your names with the utmost care. You will be Desiree Rose and your sister, who at the moment is hitting you or doing something, will be named Rhiannon Starr. Your name refers to "desired child". As weird as it sounds, I get the feeling you have already met Ireland. Think of it as she's up there telling Mari and you all about me. We got a good look at you two today. I was sitting there in awe of what I believe is Rhia. All of a sudden, the tech said, "What do we have here?" Low and behold, there was Desiree! Daddy was so shocked; he almost fainted! I couldn't believe I was carrying two babies. It's hard to believe. I love you, my dear. Until you enter the world, Love always, Mommy" she wrote. She quickly dabbed the tears in her eyes. She quickly folded the letter and set it in an envelope. 

          "Rob, do we have any brownies?" she called. He walked into the living room.

          "No, but I'll run out and get some." He told her. She looked at him.

          "Ok, but pick up some chocolate milk and dill pickles as well" Amy said, looking at her stomach.

          "Let me guess, craving?" he asked. Amy nodded. He got to his knees and raised her shirt, exposing the flesh of her large belly. He brought his head, next to it. 

          "Hi, Girls, I'm your daddy. Do me a favor; be nice to Mommy's belly. I don't want Mommy kicking me out of bed, so, be nice," he whispered as he grabbed his jacket and left. Amy picked up her pen again and stared at the sheet of paper.

          As if put in a trance, she picked up her pen and began to write whatever came to mind.

          "My Dear Rhiannon, As I write this, you are kicking your sister in the head. I see you take after your dad when it comes to flexibility. I can't believe I'm sitting here pregnant with twins. The feeling is so amazing. Someday, my girl, you'll experience the same thing. You will sit there, married (hopefully) and then, all of a sudden, you'll feel a little miracle kick. After losing your half- sister Ireland, I learned never to doubt a pregnancy. In fact, I thought I would never have children again. Now, seeing that you are almost here, I guess I can try to calm down. I have never been more worried about anything. I've loved and lost.  I've only known about your sister, Dez for a few hours and already the idea of twins is mind blowing. The responsibility that comes with one is scary, but two is unimaginable!" she wrote. She sighed as she set the pen down. She couldn't think of anything else to write, at the moment.

          "Amy, it's snowing!" Nora exclaimed as she walked in with Nidia and Torrie. They had been grocery shopping.

          "It is? I was writing letters to my girls," Amy told them. 

          "Girls? Don't you mean girl?" Nora asked.

          "Nope, twins" she replied. Nora looked surprised. Rob walked in, carrying a bag of groceries.

          "Pickles, chocolate milk and brownies" he said as he swept the snow out of his hair. Amy struggled to her feet and walked to the window, where she discovered a good four inches of snow and it was only getting worse. 

          "Looks like we're in for a white Christmas after all" Shane noted as he walked in with Matt and Jeff.

          "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked Rob. He simply nodded.

          Later that night… Amy sighed as she tried to get comfortable, but her belly made it almost impossible. She struggled to her feet as she wandered into the living room. She grabbed her unfinished letter and her favorite green pen. As she balanced the clipboard on her belly, she sighed as she thought of what to write.

          "As I write this, it is a true blizzard outside. We have at least a foot of snow outside. This is one of those things that I can't wait to share with you once you arrive. I love you both with all my heart. I'm writing this with the clipboard balanced on my belly. I believe you keep trying to kick it off but I'm not positive it's you; it could be Dez. Being a mother has always been a top priority for me; now, I'm so close to what I've wanted for so long. You will never lack anything, my dear girl. I love you so much. Love always, Mommy," she wrote. She folded the letter and sealed it in an envelope. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Disclaimer: I own no one. Anything recognizable belongs to the WWE.

          Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review.


	9. Chapter 8

          Amy looked in the mirror as she smoothed down the front of her dark blue silk gown. No matter what anyway tried to tell her, there's was no way she was wearing white seven months pregnant. 

          "Amy, despite going against tradition, you look gorgeous," her mother confided in her. She turned around and smiled.

          "Thanks, Mom" she said, nervous. She sat down after a sudden onset of back pain. 

          "Amy, we're ready for you," her father said, peeking his head in the room. She stood up, walked up to her father, and offered her arm. 

          The instrumental version of "Come What May" from Moulin Rouge began. Amy, with a nervous look towards her father slowly started her descent down the aisle. She immediately noticed Rob looking worse than she was and Amy was feeling nervous. She stopped next to him. 

          "Dearly Beloved: We are gathered here, in the presence of God and of this company, that Amy and Rob may be united in holy matrimony. We are here to celebrate and share in the glorious act that God is about to perform - the act by which He converts their love for one another into the holy and sacred estate of marriage." Father O'Leary said, pausing to take a breath. "This relationship is an honorable and sacred one, established by our Creator for the welfare and happiness of mankind, and approved by the Apostle Paul as honorable among all men. It is designed to unite two sympathies and hopes into one; and it rests upon the mutual confidence and devotion of husband and wife." He said, pausing briefly. "Being assured that your love and your choice of each other as lifelong companions are in God's will and that you have your families' blessings. I now ask. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" he asked, waiting for her father's reply.  Amy looked at him worriedly.

          "Her mother and I do" he replied, placing Amy's hand in Rob's hand.

"The apostle Paul compared the relationship between husband and wife to that between Christ and the church. Marriage is a decision of two individuals to share the same type of pure, Christian love described by Paul." Father O'Leary started again. "1 Cor 13:4-8, Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails...," he said. "This kind of love enriches each part of life and marriage enriches love. Two lives, shared with this kind of love, can hold more fulfillment and happiness than either life alone." He said. "Rob, are you ready to enter into this marriage with Amy, believing the love you share and your faith in each other will endure all things?"

          "I am" he replied. 

          "Amy, are you ready to enter into this marriage with Rob, believing the love you share and your faith in each other will endure all things?" Father O' Leary asked. 

          "I am" she replied. 

          "Rob Szatkowski, do you take Amy to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love her, to honor and cherish her, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, and to be to her in all things a good and faithful husband as long as you both shall live?"

          "I do" he replied softly. 

          "Amy Christine Dumas, do you take Rob to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love him, to honor and cherish him, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, and to be to him in all things a good and faithful wife as long as you both shall live?" Father O'Leary asked.

          "I do" she replied. 

          "Rob, repeat after me" Father O'Leary told him. Rob nodded to signify that he understood. "I, Rob, take thee, Amy, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. According to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge thee my faith."

          "I, Rob, take thee, Amy, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. According to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge thee my faith." He repeated.

          "Amy, repeat after me," Father O' Leary told her. She nodded to signify that she understood. "I, Amy, take thee, Rob, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. According to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge thee my faith."

          "I, Amy, take thee, Rob, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. According to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge thee my faith." She repeated. 

          "Father in heaven, you ordained marriage for your children, and you gave us love. We present to You Amy and Rob, who come this day to be married. May the covenant of love they make be blessed with true devotion and spiritual commitment. We ask that You, God, will give them the ability to keep the covenant they have made. When selfishness shows itself, grant generosity; when mistrust is a temptation, give moral strength; when there is misunderstanding, give patience and gentleness; if suffering becomes a part of their lives, give them a strong faith and an abiding love. Amen." He said, pausing to take a breath.

"It is a Christian custom to exchange rings as a symbol of love. As the rings have no end so, your love should have no end. As the rings are made of gold symbolizing purity, so should your marriage have purity. As often as either of you see them, you will be reminded of this moment and the endless love you promised." He said, pausing for air. "Rob, what token to you give that you will perform your vows?"  Rob handed him a gold wedding band. 

          "Amy, do you receive this ring in token of the same?"

          "I do" Amy said as Rob slid it on. 

          "Rob, repeat after me" Father O'Leary told him. "Amy, this ring I give to you in token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love."

          "Amy, this ring I give to you in token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love." He repeated.

          "Amy, what token to you give that you will perform your vows?" Father O' Leary asked. She handed him the wedding band. 

          "Rob, do you receive this ring in token of the same?" he asked.

          "I do," he said as Amy slid the ring on. 

          "Amy, repeat after me," he told her. "Rob, this ring I give to you in token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love."

           "Rob, this ring I give to you in token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love." She told him. 

          "Amy and Rob will now perform a ceremony known as hands of the Bride and Groom," Father O'Leary informed them. "Amy, please face Rob and hold his hands, palms up, so you may see the gift that they are to you," he said. Amy turned towards him and took his hands. "These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and vibrant with love, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as he promises to love you all the days of his life." He said, pausing for breath. "These are the hands that will work along side yours, as together you build your future, as you laugh and cry, as you share your innermost secrets and dreams." He told her. "These are the hands you will place with expectant joy against your stomach, until he too, feels his child stir within you." He told her. "These are the hands that look so large and strong, yet will be so gentle as he holds your baby for the first time," he told her. "These are the hands that will work long hours for you and your new family," he recited. "These are that hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness." He recited. "These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes: tears of sorrow and tears of joy" he told her. "These are the hands that will comfort you in illness, and hold you when fear or grief wracks your mind." He said, "These are the hands that will tenderly lift your chin and brush your cheek as they raise your face to look into his eyes: eyes that are filled completely with his overwhelming love and desire for you." He told her. She looked up into his eyes and immediately noticed everything the minister had just described. Rob; please hold Amy's hands, palms up, where you may see the gift that they are to you. These are the hands of your best friend, smooth, young and carefree, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as she pledges her love and commitment to you all the days of her life." Amy slipped her hands into his. "These are the hands that will hold each child in tender love, soothing them through illness and hurt, supporting and encouraging them along the way, and knowing when it is time to let go" he said, pausing to take a breath. "These are the hands that will massage tension from you neck and back in the evenings after you've both had a long hard day. These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times." He said, pausing for another breath of air. "These are the hands that will comfort you when you are sick, or console you when you are grieving. They are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness." He said, pausing for another breath. "These are the hands that will hold you in joy and excitement and hope, each time she tells you that you are to have another child, that together you have created a new life." He said, taking another breath. "These are the hands that will give you support as she encourages you to chase down your dreams. Together as a team, everything you wish for can be realized." He said. "God, bless these hands that you see before you this day. May they always be held by one another. Give them the strength to hold on during the storms of stress and the dark of disillusionment. Keep them tender and gentle as they nurture each other in their wondrous love. Help these hands to continue building a relationship founded in your grace, rich in caring, and devoted in reaching for your perfection. May Rob and Amy see their four hands as healer, protector, shelter and guide. We ask this in your name, Amen." 

          "The couple has opted to do one more ceremony. It is simply called "The Rose Ceremony,""  Father O'Leary stated. Amy  quietly sat down in the chair that had been provided. Her back was honestly killing her.  "Your gift to each other for your wedding today has been your wedding rings - which shall always be an outward demonstration of your vows of love and respect; and a public showing of your commitment to each other." He stated. You now have what remains the most honorable title, which may exist between a man and a woman - the title of "husband" and "wife." For your first gift as husband and wife, that gift will be a single rose. In the past, the rose was considered a symbol of love and a single rose always-meant only one thing - it meant the words "I love you." Therefore, it is appropriate that for your first gift - as husband and wife - that gift would be a single rose." He stated. "Please exchange your first gift as husband and wife," he said. Amy handed him a white rose, bound with an apple red ribbon. He handed her a pale pink rose, bound with a pale blue ribbon. In someways it seems like you have not done anything at all. Just a moment ago, you were holding one small rose - and now you are holding one small rose. In some ways, a marriage ceremony is like this. In some ways, tomorrow is going to seem no different than yesterday. However, in fact today, just now, you both have given and received one of the  most valuable and precious gifts of life - one I hope you always remember - the gift of true and abiding love within the devotion of marriage." He said. "Amy and Rob, I would ask that where ever you make your home in the future - whether it be a large and elegant home - or a small and graceful one - that you both pick one very special location for roses; so that on each anniversary of this truly wonderful occasion you both may take a rose to that spot both as a recommitment to your marriage - and a recommitment that THIS will be a marriage based upon love." He stated. "In every marriage there are times where it is difficult to find the right words. It is easiest to hurt who we most love. It is easiest to be most hurt by who we most love. It might be difficult some time to words to say "I am sorry" or "I forgive you"; "I need you" or "I am hurting". If this should happen, if you simply can not find these words, leave a rose at that spot which both of you have selected - for that rose than says what matters most of all and should overpower all other things and all other words. That rose says the words: "I still love you." The other should accept this rose for the words, which cannot be found, and remember the love and hope that you both share today." He stated. "Amy and Rob, if there is anything you remember of this marriage ceremony, it is that it was love that brought you here today, it is only love which can make it a glorious union, and it is by love which your marriage shall endure." 

          "Let us pray: O thou eternal God, who art our Father and our Friend, as you have heard these words of promise just spoken, may the Holy Spirit deepen in the mind of this man and this woman the sense of the sacred and binding power of their vows. And as in Thy Name these words were spoken to make these lives one, may your rich blessing be added. Give them your grace and guidance that they may loyally fulfill the vows they have taken. May your joy abide with them always, that thus they may be a blessing to each other, and to those about them, finding in the blessedness of the home life on earth a sample of the happiness of Thine eternal home. Through Jesus Christ our Lord, Amen" he said.  Amy quietly stood up and took his right hand. "What therefore God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. Forasmuch as Amy and Rob have consented together in holy matrimony, and have witnessed the same before God and this company and have pledged their love and loyalty to each other, and have declared the same by the joining and the giving of rings, I, therefore, by the authority of the state, pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the name of the Lord Jesus Christ."

"The Groom may now kiss the Bride." Father O'Leary said. Amy sighed as she felt him bend down to her. They kissed, sealing their marriage. "I now present to you, Mr. And Mrs. Rob Szatkowski," he said. An instrumental version of "A moment Like This" started playing. 

          Thirty minutes later… Amy walked into the hall with Rob. She looked lovingly at her new husband. 

          "For their first dance as Man and Wife, they have chosen "I Swear" by John Michael Montgomery." The DJ told the hall. Amy looked at him as they entered the dance floor. He pulled her as close, as her belly would allow and slowly waltzed to the slow, subtle music. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````Disclaimer: I own nothing. The songs "Come what May", "A Moment Like This" and "I Swear" Are owned by various artists. The characters are owned by the WWE


	10. Chapter 9

          Amy sighed as she plopped onto her couch. Right after their wedding, they had found the perfect house. It was a pale yellow three-story house. Amy loved the fact that connected to their bedroom, was a huge sunroom.  They were currently converting that one room into a nursery. 

          "Uh, I am so tired. I hope you don't mind but I ordered Chinese food for dinner." He told her. She sighed as she leaned on him.

          "Just think, in the matter of a month, we'll have our girls here, safe and sound" she replied. He gently ran his hand over her belly, forming the outline of it. She struggled to her feet and noticed a long stem hanging off the fireplace. She gasped as she noticed a tiny kitten with a rose tied to him.

          "Rob, I love him!" she exclaimed as she picked up the kitten. Rob looked at her.

          "Amy, Meet Twizzles. He has a crooked tail," Rob said. Amy smiled.

          "Hi, Twiz" she said as she scratched his ears. Twizzles looked up at her quizzically. "Rob, are you sure he'll be fine to have with Dez and Rhia?" 

          "The woman I got him from just had a baby, she told me he's very good with children, but her daughter was allergic," Rob told her. Amy sighed as she sat down with her new pet. 

          "Amy, I'm glad you enjoy Twizzles," he said. She giggled softly as the kitten began to purr, loudly. 

          "Rob, I love you, too," she said with a smile. They were startled by a knock on the door. They both looked at each other, surprised. 

`         "I'll get it," she said. Amy looked at it. He opened it to reveal their old friends, Michael and Lisa Manna, (A/N- Lisa as in "Ivory") and Jackie and John Leyfield a.k.a Bradshaw. 

          "Hey, Rob" Michael replied as they walked in. Amy set Twizzles on the floor and sighed as she sat up.

          "Amy, hi" Lisa said. Amy smiled as she moved over. Amy sighed as Twizzles jumped back into her lap. "Oh, he's adorable" 

          "Thank you"

          Later that night… Rob found Amy sitting in the sunroom, staring at the clear night sky. He knew she was deep in thought.       

          "Ames, what are you thinking about?" Rob asked as he sat next to her in the unfinished nursery.

          "Ireland, we're heading into the time frame where I lost her. What if I lose our girls?" she asked.

          "Amy, I know you're worried, but don't let the what-ifs fill your mind. Enjoy the time where it's just you, Desiree and Rhiannon. You will never get to experience this again," Rob told her. She leaned into his arms and began to cry.

          "Rob, I cherish every second the Good Lord gives me with Desiree and Rhiannon, but I'm frightened. All through out my last pregnancy, they told me everything was fine and I lost her right when she was supposed to enter the world," she said. Rob looked at her.

          "Amy, our girls will be fine" he replied. Amy's face became panic-stricken.

          "Rob, we need to go" she said as she looked at him.

          "Why?" he asked. She looked at him.

          "I think I just had a contraction," she muttered.  He looked at her.

          "Contraction as in what signals labor?" he asked. She nodded.

          "Rob, Dr. Malone told us multiples often arrive early, but we've got to get to the hospital!" she exclaimed.

          Early the next morning… Amy turned around to find Rob sound asleep. In his hand, he clutched rosary beads. (A/N- If I've gotten his religious preference wrong, sorry. Not sure) When they had arrived last night, it had turned out she was having contractions. After giving her a dose of drugs to stop the contractions, she was put on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy. 

          "Amy, you're up, how are you feeling?" Rob asked.

          "Crappy" she replied. He looked at her.

          "Ames, you'll be fine," he said. Her hand gently caressed her belly. A doctor walked in. 

          "Mrs. Szatkowski?" she asked, looking up. Amy gasped.

          It was Dr. Robyn Halliwell.  

          "Get out of my room" she said, with tears pouring down her face. She was reliving losing Ireland again. 

          "Ma'm, I don't believe we've ever met. I'm Dr. Robyn Halliwell," she said. Amy looked at her with the hate prominent in her eyes. 

          "In August of 2004, you practiced medicine at Raleigh General. You had an attack of your schizophrenia and let my child die." Amy said. "That's not going to happen again" 

          "How did you know I have schizophrenia?" she asked, in a hushed tone. 

          "You had a fit in my hospital room. My daughter was strangled by her umbilical cord, because you just watched!" Amy screamed. Rob knew she had to get what had been haunting her for so long off her chest.

          "I'm sorry, I wasn't on my meds," she told Amy. 

          "Off my Meds? That's your excuse? I lost my child because of you! Ireland was my child. You made a Stupid decision and I'm paying for it almost two years later! I want you as far away from me as humanly possible." Amy said.

          "That's not possible," she said. Amy turned to Rob. 

          "Sign me out, A.M.A. This woman is not causing me to lose my children!" Amy exclaimed. Dr. Malone, her normal obstetrician walked in, to find Amy hysterical.

          "Amy, you need to calm down. We don't want anything happening to Desiree and Rhiannon," she said. The doctor had taken the time to get to know Amy's case. She had been there throughout her entire pregnancy. If Amy had any doubts, Jennifer Malone would meet her at the hospital to check things out.

          "This is the doctor that caused Ireland's death. She's schizophrenic and shouldn't be practicing medicine!" Amy exclaimed.

          "Amy, we'll transfer to you to another hospital I work at and I'll speak to the board of directors about her," Dr. Malone told her. Amy sighed. Dr. Malone left with her.

        "Amy, I know that you're worried, but you must relax!" Rob insisted. He reached out and set his hand on her belly. He was immediately greeted with a strong kick from what he believed to be Desiree. "That's my girl," he thought. 

          "Rob, I love you," she sobbed.

          Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everybody recognizable is the property of the WWE 


	11. Chapter 10

          Amy sighed as she picked up her knitting needles. She was entering her fifth week in the hospital and going stir crazy.

          "Amy, how are you feeling?" Her Aunt Magdalena asked.

          "I'm fine, Aunt Maggie," she replied, looking at the monitor.

          "Sweetie, your mother was telling me you plan to name your daughters, Desiree and Rhiannon. It is an old family tradition to name the first children biblical names. For instance, my name is Mary Magdalena; my twin brother's name was Zebulon Josiah. Why not name your girls, Sara and Ruth?" Maggie suggested.

          "No, I like the names I've chosen. I can't imagine a little girl named Ruth," Amy admitted. 

          "Ruth is a good wholesome name!" Maggie pointed out. Amy's eyes became wide as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She bit her lip and silently paged the nurse.

          "Amy, what can I do for you?" Julia, a plump balding woman asked.

          "I think I'm in labor," Amy said. Julia quietly checked the print out on the monitor.

          "Let me page Dr. Halliwell," Julia said. Amy ignored her labor pain and looked at her.

          "Halliwell? Not Robyn Halliwell?" she asked her.

          "I believe it is," Julia said. Amy began to shake and cry. Julia looked surprised at her reaction.           \

          "Amy, what's wrong?" Rob asked as he walked in, with Jeff.

          "She's having contractions. I said that we'd page Dr. Halliwell and she got hysterical," Julia explained. Rob looked at her.

          "Robyn Halliwell?" he asked. Julia nodded.

          "What's the big deal?" she asked. Jeff looked at her.

          "The death of Amy's first child was caused by her. She's schizophrenic. She was transferred here, because the woman was at her last hospital," Jeff explained, patiently.

          At that exact moment, Dr. Malone walked in.

          "Amy, what's wrong?" she asked. 

          "They want to send Halliwell again to perform her delivery," Jeff replied. 

          "WHAT? I GOT HER FIRED AT THE LAST HOSPITAL! SHE IS NOT COMING NEAR MY PATIENTS!" she screamed. Amy wiped her eyes and looked up at her trusted doctor. She had never seen her so angry. 

          "Get me a sonogram, well, my dear, it looks like your twins are finally making their appearance," Dr. Malone said, finally calming down. 

          "Amy, think calm thoughts," he told her. 

          Twenty minutes later… Amy looked at the screen. Dr. Malone was staring at the screen.

          "Page the Anesthesiologist, she needs a c-section," Dr. Malone told Julia. "Amy, both of your girls are breech. What that

Means is that while normal fetal presentation is head first, your girls are butt first. We'll do the cesarean, and you'll have your girls here," Dr. Malone explained.

          Two hours later… Amy squeezed Rob's hand as they entered the operating room. Neither had ever been more nervous. 

          "Amy, ok, we are going to make the incision in two minutes. In five minutes, you'll have your babies," Dr. Malone said, with a steady smile.

          Five minutes later… Amy gasped as she heard the cry of her newborn daughter. It was literally music to her ears. 

          "It's a girl!" Dr. Malone said. Amy looked up at Rob, who was trying to hold back the pure tears of joy. 

          "My Baby girl" he whispered. Amy gasped as she realized something was wrong with the second baby.

          "Come on, Darling, please cry," Dr. Malone urged. Amy looked at Rob, who realized the same thing. 

          After what seemed like an eternity, Baby B let out a deep, husky cry. Amy looked up at Rob.

          "Rhiannon Starr doesn't fit her any longer. What about Rhiannon Miracle Starr?" Amy asked. 

          "Perfect, and instead of Desiree Rose, what about Desiree China Rose? A way to honor the memory of Ireland, by naming her younger sister after a country," Rob said. Amy looked at him.

          "Is Rhiannon breathing?" Amy asked, as they stitched her incision.

          "Yes, she was a bit tangled in her cord but she's breathing well, you can hold her in a few minutes. Desiree, in fact, Rhiannon will be in NICU for the night, just to monitor her breathing," Dr. Malone told her.

          Late the next morning… Rob sighed as he walked over to the NICU. Much to his surprise, Rhiannon wasn't there. This startled him.

          "Excuse me, my daughter was delivered here last night. Her doctor placed her in here," Rob told a nurse.

          "Rhiannon Szatkowski?" she asked, in response. 

          "That's her," he said.

          "We were just getting ready to move her. Would you like to come in and hold her?" the nurse asked. 

          "Sure," he said, surprised. She handed him a set of scrubs. He walked in, and was immediately led to a small room on the side.

          "Right in there, just tell Jessica you have my permission," the woman said. Rob walked in.

          "Jan gave me permission to hold my daughter," Rob said.

          "Rhiannon Szatkowski? We just moved her to her mother's room," Jessica told him.

          Rob removed his mask as he stormed off to Amy's room. He was tired of going around in circles. 

          His feelings changed immediately the second he walked in, to find Amy attempting her first twin nursing.

          "Come on, Des," she urged. Rob had to smile.

          "Hi, Mom," he said. She looked at him.

          "Hi, Dad, Rob, aren't they beautiful?" she asked.

          "Yes, My Dear." He said. 

          Amy sighed. She had never been happier.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Disclaimer: I own no one. They are the property of the WWE

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Well, the last chapter already! There will be a sequel called "For You I will" 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````


End file.
